Beth Chapel (Earth-1938)
Origin Beth Chapel was born to a Methodist pastor and a seamstress in the Eastside of Gotham City. While her parents were thrilled with the born of their first girl, they quickly noticed something was amiss as Beth seemed unable to see. The doctors quickly determined that she was born blind. Her highly religious parents saw this as a test from God and were determined to give Beth the best life they could. Beth grew to be very smart, quickly mastering braille. She was adventurous, always asking about how things worked. Still, her parents and older brothers were extremely protective over her, as the Eastside could be dangerous for a grown man, nevermind a blind little girl. Usually, Beth would be walked home from school by her brothers but, one day the group walked by a seeming car accident. Beth wanted to help but, her brothers told to stay back while they investigated it. While her brothers briefly, Beth was grabbed by someone. Beth tried to get away but, was quickly placed in a truck. It all happened so fast, she was gone before her brothers even got close to the car. Beth was trapped in the truck. She was terrified yet attempted to keep her mind clear. Beth began to feel like other senses became better. Her hearing got so good, she could hear her kidnappers discussing where the drop off is going to be. Beth bided her time until she could the car slowing down. As soon she heard the kidnapers walk towards the trunk, Beth got ready. When they opened, Beth jumped out and ran. She discovered she could sense when things were ahead of her, making it easier for her to escape. However, she couldn't outrun the criminals and they caught up with Beth. Just as they were about to drag her back, a man jumped out the shadows. The mystery-man known as Doctor Midnight had arrived and was ready to strike. Sundown Doctor Midnight quickly defeated the kidnappers. When he was done, he comforted Beth and compliment her on her bravery. Beth asked if she could go back to her house, to which Doctor Midnight obliged. Beth was reunited with her family. She was overwhelmingly happy to safe but, was deeply affected by her kidnapping. Not only did Beth have a fear of being alone, but her senses were also so strong it was overwhelming for Beth. At a loss in how to help her daughter, Beth's mother brought her to a local clinic run by a blind doctor. Dr.Cross had reached out to Chapels after Beth's abduction, saying he could help with anything. When Dr.Cross said hello to the mother and daughter, Beth was shocked. Cross's voice was nearly the same as Doctor Midnight's. Cross realized the little girl recognized him and sent her a letter in braille after her visit to the doctor. Cross revealed he had the power to see in complete darkness and believed Beth might have a similar ability. If she wanted to talk further, she just had to send him a letter back. Beth, wanting to know more about her enhanced senses, did so. For the next two years, Cross became a teacher to Beth. He taught her how to control her senses so they wouldn't be overwhelming and how to increase them when she needed it. Beth became fansicated with medical work, thinking it was her chance to help people. She asked Dr.Cross to be her mentor when she became a doctor. Dr.Cross agreed, saying he would love to her as a pupil. Sadly, that day never came as the World War was about to begin. An alien warlord invaded Earth. It began a brutal war between Earth and the alien forces. Doctor Midnight joined his teammates in the Justice Society in fighting the war. Cross kept in touch with the Chapel family, making sure they were safe. Even at seven years old, Beth would help her parents run charities for war refugees and helped at Cross's clinic in whatever way she could. When the alien forces attacked Gotham, Beth managed to use her enhanced senses to guide her family to safety. When the World War was over, Beth received terrible news. Cross had died during the final battle. Beth was devasted. Her mentor, the one person who understood the pressures of her powers, was gone forever. The Clock Strikes Midnight Beth was quite depressed for the next few years, mourning the death of Doctor Midnight. However, her attitude began to change after her father was shot by a stray bullet during a drive-by. Thankfully, her father survived but, Beth realized that she couldn't spend her life mourning the dead when the living needed help. Beth began studying to became a physician. Of course, becoming a doctor while blind was no easy to task. Beth struggled but, with enhanced senses, intelligence and determination, she made it into medical school. After years of training, Beth got her medical license and got a job at a hospital in Sun City, Florida. Beth worked at the hospital for around two years before it was attacked by the terrorist group, Kobra. The Kobra group had cut off all lights. Beth had been trained in self-defense, like most girls in Gotham did. Using her enhanced senses, Beth moved along her workplace, taking out Kobra soldiers. In the end, she faced the Copperhead, a dangerous assassin with Metahuman powers. While Beth was physically outmatched by Copperhead, she used her guile to subdue the villain. As she ran away, Copperhead demanded to know the name of who defeated him. Beth remembered that where a little girl was saved by a hero. Beth responded that Kobra was defeated by Doctor Midnight. Beth didn't know if she wanted to officially become the next Doctor Midnight. She returned to Gotham to talk with her family. While there, Beth visited the grave where Cross was buried. Cross had given his life for the good of others. Beth wasn't sure if she could do the same. When Beth returned home, her parents were watching a news story on Kobra's attack on the hospital. A little girl was interviewed and talked about how she was saved by a woman named Doctor Midnight. Beth thought about how much hope Dr.Cross brought her. Beth decided to sign up for martial arts classes and asked her mother if she could make her a costume. Beth needed to get ready for her new gig. New Moon Beth became the hero of Sun City, using her senses to use the darkness to her advantage. She also offered her skills as a doctor for those who needed urgent medical care. Beth was not as well known as other heroes but, her efforts were appreciated by the city. When the Great Crisis appeared, Beth helped lead the recuse efforts as the very world appeared to break apart. After the world was saved by the Justice League, Beth spent the next few days working tireless both as Dr.Chapel and as Doctor Midnight. When she was finished with her patrol, an exhausted Beth headed home. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard someone running towards at a high speed. It the first Flash, a teammate of Cross's. He greeted Beth and asked if she would be interested in joining the Justice Society. Beth was shocked at first but, happily agreed. Being apart of the Justice Society was hard, with Beth having take on supervillains more. However, being on the team made sure Beth was never alone in the battles. She became a valuable member of the team with her medical skills being unmatched. During this time, an old enemy of Cross, a metahuman serial killer known as the Shadower, attempted to kill Charles's wife, Myra, and now adult son, Pieter. Beth beat the Shadower but, not before the villain blinded Pieter. It turned out that Pieter developed a similar ability to his father. He asked Beth if she could mentor him. Beth immediately said yes. Currently, Beth is known as the best doctor for superheroes and a proud member of the JSA. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Senses: '''Beth's hearing, touch, smell, and taste is much more advanced than the average person's. Using them, she can detect things that others can not, such as footsteps on the other side of a building or the smell of gasoline from days ago. If Beth needs to use one sense, she has trained herself to shut the others off to focus on the one she needs. Beth is considered the top physician in the hero community, skilled in most medical fields. She is trained in combat and is an excellent gymnast. ''Trivia''''' -Beth was born on October 19, 1972. -She has two pet parakeets, named Luna and Cynthia. -Beth briefly dated the second Hourman, Rick Tyler but, ultimately decided they were better as friends. -She frequently visits Gotham to see her family and has even helped some Batfamily members with some of their cases. -Beth personally sees being a doctor as being more important than a superhero but, thinks she has to be both to reach her full potential. -She has openly stated that she wants Pieter to become the next Doctor Midnight when she retires. However, Beth doesn't press the issue since her protege has some self-esteem issues at the moment. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Metahumans of Earth-1938